Rin, Remember Me
by kana117
Summary: It has been 7 years since Sesshoumaru left Rin in the care of Nami. Now 17 Rin decides to leave the village. What happens when Sesshoumaru and the others come across a young woman on their travels. Will they recognize her as Rin? What will happen?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking ignoring Rin's question. Rin looked down feeling sad. _Why was Sesshoumaru-sama mad at her what had she done? _Around dusk they stopped to make camp and like always Sesshoumaru vanished.

"Master Jaken?"

"Yes, what is it Rin?" The toad asked.

"Why is Lord Sesshoumaru mad at me? What did I do? Where are we going?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is mad at you because you never stop asking questions. I do not know where we are going.

-----------------

The Next morning Sesshoumaru returns and with him is a young woman, about twenty-four. Rin looks from the Sesshoumaru to the woman realizing what it all means. Sesshoumaru motions to Jaken who comes bring Ah-Un with him. As they leave Jaken looks back over his shoulder and sees the tears that are falling down Rin's face. _Poor Rin_, he thinks.

Rin watches as Sesshoumaru and Jaken leave her and the woman alone in the clearing.

"Hello Rin. My name is Nami I'll be taking care of you from now on. Come along," the Nami says holding out her hand to Rin, "my village is close by it won't take us long to reach it."

Rin nods her head at what Nami says and takes the hand that is offered to her. She is still crying as she and Nami begin their walk to Nami's village and her new home.


	2. Time to Leave

Chapter One: Time to Leave

It has been seven years since Sesshoumaru left a ten-year-old Rin in the care of Nami.

"Rin what are you doing?" Looking up from packing her bag Rin saw Nami standing in the doorway of her room.

"I'm packing."

"Rin why on earth are you packing?!"

"Nami," Rin stopped talking trying to figure out a way to tell her caretaker for the last seven years that she was leaving. "Nami I've decided to leave the village. I'm seventeen old enough to make my own decisions I know how to fight so you don't have to worry about demons trying to kill me. Besides what demon would recognize me as the little girl who use to follow _him_ around."

"I can see you're not going to change your mind about this Rin. Just promise me this that you won't go looking for _him_. If he had wanted you at any time in the last seven years he could have come and gotten you after all he is the one who brought you here."

"I know that! I just want to go out and see the world again. I don't care if I never see _him_ again for as long as I live."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes. I love living here, but it's time I decided what was right for me."

"Very well. I'll pack some dried food to take with you."

-------------------------------

_Later That Same Day_

"Rin, just one more thing before you go. You are always welcome back here at anytime. Be safe and if you should come across someone don't tell them your name is Rin use the name Shuurin. Alright? Good luck to you child and may the gods watch over you."

"Good-bye Nami, I'll miss you." As Rin walked through the gate Nami sent up a silent pray to the gods. _Please protect that child on her travels and let her met friends along the way who will help her, protect her, and take care of her. Even if it has to be him, just please don't let him hurt her the same way he did seven years ago._

-------------------------------

_Several Days Later_

Rin headed North, as she left the village. She had always wanted to see the snow that lasted forever. As she walked she paid little attention to her surroundings, which was a mistake she would soon be regretting. As she reached the first set of crossroads she came face to face with a demon. True it was not the fist time she had seen one, but it was the first time she would have to battle one on her own.

Rin dropped her bag on the ground and withdrew her sword. The demon grinned at her showing its ugly razor sharp pointed teeth. As the demon lunged at her a second demon stepped in front of her sword raised. Rin quickly scrambled out of the fighting demons way.

The two demons fought vigorously each seeming not to care if the other lived or died. As they fought they were soon joined by another demon. Two women and a monk came to stand over by Rin. Seeming not to notice her, the monk said, "For two people who hate each other they seem to fight well together."

"Knowing them though as soon as they kill the other demon they'll start fighting each other." One of the women said.

"You don't know that for sure." Said the other woman.

After a little while both demons succeed in killing the demon they had been fighting.

"What," said the first demon, "did you have to join in for? I didn't ask you for any help."

"I'm the only one who gets to kill you or had you forgotten that?"

"It wasn't like I was going to let myself be killed by a little weak thing like that."

"You should be thanking me for the help. I just saved your life."

"You couldn't have saved my life, it wasn't in any danger."

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Said the second woman.

"I have a question if you don't mind answering it." Rin said. Everyone looked down at hearing her voice.

"Yeah," said both demons.

"Who are you, and where the hell do you get off stepping into the middle of my fight?!"


	3. Travels

Chapter Two: Travels

The second woman smiled at Rin and held out her hand to be shaken.

"I'm Kagome," she said. "And that's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said pointing at each one in turn. "What's your name?"

"I…I'm…My name is Shuurin it's very nice to meet you all."

"Tell me," Miroku said, "were you really going to fight that demon all by yourself, a little girl like you?"

"I'm not a little girl I'm seventeen and I can take care of myself."

"It really looked like that! You're lucky we diced to help you next time we won't!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Rin gave him a look that would make any human cower. "Good next time maybe you will let me fight my own battles."

"It wasn't your battle to fight." Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh it wasn't? Then do tell why the demon came after me?"

"Perhaps he was looking for something to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin looked at him then rolled her eyes.

"That kind of demon doesn't eat humans." Sesshoumaru gapped opened mouth at what she had just said. _How did she know that, _he wondered.

Kagome smiled at Rin, "If you want you can join us on our journey."

"Where are you headed?" Sango asked Rin.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Then I insist that you join us," Kagome said as if that settled the matter.

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. I don't really know anything about any of you after all. What are you doing in the South?"

"What makes you think we're not from around here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Your not."

"How do you know for sure that we are not from this area?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I've lived around here for seven years demons don't usually come around this area for fear of the village of demon slayers."

"There's a demon slayers village in the area?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Can we get moving, you can talk later." Inuyasha said.

-------------------------------

_Evening_

The group sat around the campfire apart from Rin, who was standing underneath a near by tree looking up at the starry sky, she knew the others were talking about her. Inuyasha wasn't the least bit happy that Kagome had invited her to join their little group.

"What do we even know about her Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded of his mate.

"She's only seventeen she can't go traveling by herself. That was the fourth demon that you two killed in the area."

"If you recall she said that she could take care of herself," Sesshoumaru pointed out to Kagome, which earned him a glare.

"I don't care what she says I'm not letting her go off by herself and the person that did should be killed." Kagome snapped before adding, "Inuyasha please let her stay it's not like she's doing us any harm we could use an extra fighter. Please Inuyasha let her stay. Please?" Inuyasha looked around him from Kagome to Sango.

"Fine she can travel with us, but at the first sign of trouble she gets left behind."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Girl," Inuyasha yelled at Rin causing her to look around. "Get some sleep we leave at dawn." Rin nodded and sat down at the base of the tree still staring up at the starry night sky. _She's going to sleep sitting up like that and why was she staring up at the sky? What was so interesting about the stars anyway?_ Inuyasha wondered as he laid down to sleep.


	4. Remembering the Past

Chapter 3: Remembering the Past

_Rin's Dream_

The sky over head is blue, the clouds as white as snow. Rin is picking flowers, for her demon lord. Standing in the trees unseen and unknown to Rin is a powerful demon. He watches her as she goes on picking her flowers. The demon shifts as he smells Lord Sesshoumaru, the son of the great dog demon Inutaisho.

_Why would Sesshoumaru be interested in a human child? What is she to him, who hates humans so? Why has he not yet attacked? Why does he just stand there watching her? _The demon freezes as the little girl turns to were Sesshoumaru is standing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she yelled as ran towards him flowers still in hand. "I picked you some flowers, my lord." Sesshoumaru looks down at her showing no emotion what so ever.

"Come, Rin," he says as he turns leaving the little girl to follow after him.

_Rin, he called her Rin. I wonder if she might be used against him. What could Sesshoumaru what with a human? I will have to wait and see what can be done about this Rin. Why was she picking flowers for him?_

-------------------------------

_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

As the others drift of to sleep Sesshoumaru lets his thoughts turn to Shuurin. _Why did she leave her village? What is she trying to hide? Why does she look familiar? I don't know her scent though there is somethin familiar about it I just don't know what. She smells a little like Rin._

_Rin. We're close to the village of Nami; I could always go there and make sure that she is safe. No, that would be a bad idea Nami would not forgive me if Rin begged to return with me._

Sesshoumaru mind is suddenly brought back to that day years ago in a flower filed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I picked you some flowers." Rin said as she held them out to him. He stared down at her before turning.

"Come, Rin," He said.

_Come Rin, that was all he ever had to say and she would come. He could still see the hurt and confusion on her face that day seven years ago when he had left her with Nami. Was she safe? Was she happy?_ He sighed; _he really needed to stop thinking about that. He couldn't just turn up in that village to see if Rin was safe and happy. Not after what it had taken him to get Nami to protect her. What he needed was to finish what he had agreed to help Inuyasha do and get back to his lands in the West. Then he would worry about that. _

This decided Sesshoumaru leaned back to stare up at the star filled sky.


	5. A Little Truth and a Big Lie

Chapter 4: A Little Truth and a Big Lie

As the first lights of dawn began to appear the group set out once more on their travels now joined by Rin. Rin walks next to Sesshoumaru in the back of the group. He seems to ignore her, but in truth is really looking at her when ever he has the chance. _Why is her scent so familiar to me?_

Rin looks up to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. She looks him in the eye for a moment before asking, "Were exactly are we spouse to be going?"

"To the North."

"Why the North?"

"To find a dragon demon called Raidon." Kagome said having overheard Rin's question. "Don't ask Sesshoumaru a lot of questions that require more than three or five word answers."

"Thanks for the information." Rin said smiling, "Why are they looking for this demon Raidon?"

"He knows where this other demon who hates Sesshoumaru is."

"Why is Sesshoumaru looking for this other demon?"

"He tried to kidnap this little girl that used to follow Sesshoumaru places and according to a villager he was seen in the area around where this little girl is now."

Rin stared at Kagome. _A demon that hated Sesshoumaru and had tried to kidnap her? Oh well that narrowed it down to just about every demon that hated Sesshoumaru._

"Shuurin, are you alright? Shuurin??"

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something. What's this demon's name? The one that hates Sesshoumaru?"

"Kamavirya." It was Sesshoumaru who answered. Rin gasped at the name of the shape shifters name.

"You have heard of him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. He's a shape shifter right?" Sesshoumaru nods his head. "The one that no one has ever seen his true form?" Sesshoumaru nods his head again. "Why does he hate you?"

"That is of no concern to you."

Rin glares at Sesshoumaru. _Kamavirya I met him once when he attacked Nami's village. Why would Sesshoumaru be looking for him now and when had he tried to kidnap her?_

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru suddenly yelled making her jump.

"I know I can smell him. Get ready there's a demon close by."

Rin yelps as a serpent demon suddenly appears out of no where right in front of her. The demon raises its head as if to strike. Then turns seeing Sesshoumaru.

"The great demon Kamavirya sends his regrets for not being able to kill you in person. He also wishes you to know that he has already killed the girl and everyone in the demon slayers village a fourth night ago."

Sesshoumaru glares at the serpent, his eyes turning red.

"That's not true." Rin says making the Sesshoumaru turn towards her.

"How would you know," he snarls sounding more like a dog than ever before.

"I've lived in that village for seven years, and a fourth night ago I was there a fourth night ago."

Sesshoumaru raises his hand and strikes down the demon using his poison claws.

-------------------------------

_That Night_

"Did you really live in the demon slayers village?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Yes."

"Did you know the girl who lives with Nami?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru nods his head. "Yeah everyone knew Rin. She was a sweetheart."

"Why do you keep saying was?" Kagome asked.

"Rin doesn't live there any more she left about the same time I did."

"Why did she leave?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know, I guess she wanted out. She really hated that village and after she started talking she would never say the name of the demon that had left her with Nami. Nami wouldn't even say the name, because when she said it at first to an elder Rin burst into tears and ran away."

"Do you know what the demons name was?" Inuyasha asked.

"No she never told me. Why do you know it?"

"I was the demon that left her with Nami." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why did you leave her there why not just take her with you like always?"

"I thought she would be safer with Nami. Was she safe there?"

"Would you call a ten year old who went out with the rest and fought demons being safe?" The look Sesshoumaru gave her was proof enough. "I thought not." Rin said as she stood up and walked away to sit underneath an old oak tree and gaze up at the starry night sky.


	6. The Demon in the North

Chapter 5: The Demon in the North

_In the North_

Kagome still could not believe it Shuurin had come from the same village that Sesshoumaru had left Rin in. Was it a coincidence or not? She couldn't decide. They had been traveling together for several days now and had almost reached the castle where Raidon, the dragon demon of the North, lives.

"Shuurin, why did you leave the village?" Kagome asks.

"I was tired of living there."

"Won't your family miss you?"

"I don't have any, they died when I was five."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Who were you living with?"

"A friend." Rin said before she fell back to walk next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she walked next to him. _She was a very odd young woman _he thought.

"Who was the friend you lived with?" He asked her

"Chiyo, she was the healer in the village."

"Why did you leave."

"I was tired of living there. Why do you keep asking me the same things as Kagome?"

"You didn't tell her who you lived with."

"I wish I had. It would have been better to tell her than a demon who leaves people and doesn't care what happens to them." Rin sapped as she fell back behind Sesshoumaru.

-------------------------------

_That Night_

"We'll camp here for tonight," Inuyasha said as he looked around. Rin had gone and sat down under a tree and was staring up at the sky, looking for the first star to appear.

"Why do you think she always looks up at the stars?" Shippo asked Kagome as he looked at where Rin was sitting.

"I don't know Shippo. Why don't you go and ask her?"

"Alright," Shippo says as he gets up and runs over to where Rin is sitting under the tree. "Shuurin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always look up at the stars?"

"When I was little I used to live with this person and he would always stare up at the stars too. He told me that the stars never change they're the same everywhere so that if I looked up at the stars when he wasn't around then he would be looking at the stars too so that way we are always looking at the stars together even when we're apart."

"Oh. Do you miss him? The person who told you about looking at the stars?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him? Did he die?"

"No, he didn't die he just left one day and never came back."

"Why did he do that?"

"I guess he thought l was safer if he wasn't around."

"Why would he think that?"

"Demons where always trying to kill me when I was with him, not that some still don't try now."

Late that night when everyone is asleep Rin wakes up to the rustle of leaves. She sits up and gropes in the dark for her sword. Sesshoumaru who is the only one a wake is up and by her side in an instant.

"Did you hear that noise?" Sesshoumaru nods his head in answer to Rin's question.

"Be quite," he breaths in her ear. Rin nods her head and looked over to where the others lay sleeping. Suddenly a kappa demon walked out of the bush.

"Hel…hello….Lor…Lord…Sess…hou…maru, Mast…er Raidon sent me t…to come for y…ou and your fri…ends. If….if…if… you would follow me, I shall take you to him."

Sesshoumaru looks at Rin. "Go and wake the others."

Rin quietly walks over to where Inuyasha sits sleeping and promptly shakes him awake. He glares at her with amber eyes. "What?!"

"Your brother told me to wake you and the others. There is kappa demon here that says he is to take us to Raidon. So get up."

"Alright, alright I'm up, go wake Miroku and Sango. I'll wake Kagome and Shippo." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

Rin smiled and walked over to were Miroku and Sango slept together. "Miroku, Sango wakeup."

"What is it?" Sango asked as she sat up.

"There's a kappa demon here that says he is to take us to Raidon."

"Can't it wait till morning?" Miroku mumbled.

"No it can't wait. Now get up," Rin snapped at him.

"Alright, alright I'm up."

-------------------------------

_Raidon's Castle_

The group arrived at the castle of Raidon shortly before the first lights of dawn appeared over the horizon, led by the kappa demon. A young woman appeared in the main doorway and stood looking at the group.

"I'm sorry but Master Raidon can not see you in till later."

"You mean we could have slept?" Miroku asked.

Rin looked the young woman up and down before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Naomi. I serve Master Raidon. If you come with me I will show you to your rooms."

Naomi lead them down a long hallway, and stop at the end of it. On either side of her were two rooms, she lead Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo into the one on the right and Rin, Kagome, and Sango into the one on the left.

"I will come for you when Master Raidon can see you." Naomi said as she shut the doors and left.

-------------------------------

_Noon_

"Shuurin, where are you going," Kagome asked as Rin quietly stood up and slid open the door.

"I want to have a look around. Don't tell the others, please Kagome."

"Alright, stay out of trouble."

_Easier said than done_, Rin thought as she slid the door shut behind her. She looked around the empty hallway before heading in the opposite discretion of which they had come earlier. Has Rin walked down the hall she became aware of a light behind one of the closed doors. Whit out thinking she pushed the door open and stepped into an office. Seated behind the desk was the a demon Rin had seen only once before when she traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru. Raidon the dragon demon of the North.

Raidon looked up from the paper he was reading to see a human girl about seventeen standing in front of him. She had long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He searched his memory for her name, for he knew her face at once.

"Hello Rin, it has been a long time has it not?"


	7. An Old Friend

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

"How...how do you know my name?"

"I am Raidon. We have met before. Though you were no more than six the last time we met."

"Oh," Rin whispered, to the amusement of Raidon.

"How did you come to be in my study Rin?"

"Can you please not call me that? My name is Shuurin."

"Shuurin? Well then, same question as before?"

"I saw the light and opened the door."

"Are with Sesshoumaru's traveling group?"

Rin shrugged, "More or less. At least Shuurin is with them."

"Aw, I see."

There is a knock on the door of Raidon's study. "Come in." The door opens and Sesshoumaru walks in.

_Hm how very odd he seems not to have heared anything that was said. _Raidon thinks.

"Raidon, a word." Sesshoumaru looks up and sees Rin standing in front of Raidon's desk. "Shuurin why are you here?"

"I was talking to Master Raidon."

_There is something oddly familiar about her._ "Are you leaving or staying?"

"I would like you to stay. Have a seat. Or stand which ever you prefer." Raidon said when Rin glared at him.

"Now Lord Sesshoumaru what is it you would like to know?"

"Where is Kamavirya?"

"Hm, the last I heared he was in the southeast close to the demon slayers village of Nami. He was said to have attacked the village and had almost killed a young girl of about eleven, I believe it was. I think you know her to Lord Sesshoumaru. Her name was Rin."

Sesshoumaru shot a death glare at Raidon, when he said this. Rin glanced from Sesshoumaru to Raidon then back to Sesshoumaru once more.

"How long ago was she killed?" Sesshoumaru breathed; there was no emotion on his face or in his voice at all.

"It took place six or so years ago, but Rin was not killed."

"Do you or do you not know where Kamavirya is?"

"I do and I do not. As I say the last known attack from him was about six years ago. How ever it has been rumored that he has been seen in the East." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave Rin and already walked out the door when Raidon called out to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, some things are closer than they first appear and it takes longer to recognize them for what they truly are."

As they approached the hallway which held the rooms they stayed in, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Tell Kagome that we leave at midnight."

That was all he said as he turned and continued down the long hallway. Rin stared after him. _He is still truly the same as he was seven years ago. Except for the fact that he can't recognize me. Have I truly changed that much? No, that can't be if I had then how could Master Raidon have recognized me? It just doesn't make any sense. _Rin opened the door to her room and stepped inside.


	8. Remembering the Past II

Chapter 7: Remembering the Past

_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

Sesshoumaru sits under a large maple tree staring up at the few stars in that can be seen through the clouds that darken the night sky._ Once he had told Rin that no matter_ _what else changed in the world that the stars never did, they were the same everywhere and that if she looked up at them when he wasn't there he would be looking up at the stars as well and they would always be looking at stars together, even when they were apart. _

"What's the matter with you Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to his brother. Sesshoumaru said and did nothing. "Thinking about Rin?"

"Why would I be thinking about a human?"

"You care about her. That's why you left her with Nami. Though I don't think she understands why, from what Shuurin said."

"What did she say?"

Inuyasha gave his brother a quizzical look before he began speaking again. "She said that Rin never once said your name and that when ever she heared it she would runaway crying. Wait there's more," Inuyasha said when Sesshoumaru opened his mount to speak. "This is something I heared her say to Kagome. Rin trained to be a demon slayer and fought with the rest when ever there was need to. From what Shuurin said both she and Rin fought together. I think they might have been friends. I bet if you ask really nicely she might tell you were Rin went."

"Raidon knows her. Shuurin."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was in his study talking to him. I heared her ask him how he knew it was her." Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to where the otters sat around the campfire, leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts are suddenly brought to another campfire long dead in the past.

_A little girl spins in circles around a campfire an imp watches her as he mutters, under his breath, himself about the nonsense of humans. Unknown to the girl the demon she travels with watches her from under the tree were he sits. The demon smiles to himself as he watches the little girl spinning. Her dark hair flies about her, and she seems unaware of the imp's displeasure at her current activity. Suddenly the girl stops spinning and looks around her. Seeing Sesshoumaru sitting under the tree she laughs and runs over to him, stopping right in front of the demon._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you looking at?"

"The stars."

"Can I look at the stars with you?"

"Come Rin." He says holding out his hand to the little girl. Rin takes his hand and lets him pull her on to his lap.

After awhile Rin asks, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you look at the stars?"

After few minutes he answers her. "No matter what changes in the world the stars will always remain the same. They are in the exact same spot every night. If you watch the stars when you are alone then I will also be watching the stars as well."

-------------------------------

_Rin's Thoughts_

_I watched the stars every night in the village, just to be able to look at them and know that somewhere Lord Sesshoumaru was watching them too. I still don't understand why he left me with Nami. Did he really think that I was safer in a village with humans then with him? Did he really think that I wouldn't still come into contact with demons in a human village? Especially a demon slayers village? And what does Kamavirya has to do with any of this? When did he ever try to kidnap me? The first time I ever saw him was a year after Lord Sesshoumaru had left me with Nami._

Rin sighed and lay down underneath the tree to watch the stars until she fell asleep.


	9. Kamavirya

Chapter 8: Kamavirya

_Several Days Latter_

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Hmm?'

"Sesshoumaru said before that Kamavirya had tried to kidnap…Rin, is sure that it was Kamavirya?"

"Why do you ask?"

"About six years ago he attacked the village that we had lived in. Rin fought with the rest of us, but Kamavirya was more interested in trying to kill Nami than in Rin or anybody else. Though he did almost kill her, but he almost killed a lot of slayers."

"Sesshoumaru, did Raidon tell you were to find Kamavirya?" Kagome asked.

"Raidon says he hasn't been seen in six years."

"That was when he attacked the demon slayers village. But the village is in the southeast."

"Raidon believes that the attack on the demon slayers village was the last known sighting of Kamavirya."

"Was it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know."

"It was the last sighting of him to be known to everyone." Rin said after a few minutes pause.

"What do you mean?" Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome asked her.

"This isn't know to anyone except a very few number of the demon slayers village. A year and a half after Kamavirya fought with us he was seen in the woods. He took two children from the village, me and Rin. No one knows why. He didn't do anything except hold us for a day or two, and then let us go."

"Where did he take you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really know where for sure. I remember though the whole time he kept muttering to himself that he must have taken the wrong girl. According to him Rin didn't smell the same has she had the last time he had seen her."

"What do you mean she didn't smell the same?"

"I don't know what it means. I'm NOT a demon." Rin sapped at him before she stomped off to walk next to Shippo.

"Be nice to her." Kagome said under her breath to Sesshoumaru so that no one else would hear. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

_That was easy enough for Kagome to say. She hadn't just found out that someone who had been in her charge had been kidnapped from a demon slayers village. And how the hell did someone's sent change?!_


	10. Rin's Dream

Chapter 9: Rin's Dream

_That Night_

Sesshoumaru sat feet from a sleeping Rin, who lay under a maple tree sound asleep. He was still trying to figure out how someone's scent changed, but he just couldn't. He had never heared of such a thing. He had even asked Inuyasha, who had never heard of it either. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin rolled over in her sleep now facing him. She seemed to be frowning. _I wonder what makes her frown in her sleep._ Rin mumbled something that even with his acute hearing Sesshoumaru couldn't pick out the words.

He sighed and went to stand when Rin breathed his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" In her voice Sesshoumaru could hear a quiver that sounded almost like Rin's voice had when he had left her with Nami. Standing stock still he waited to see if she would say any more. She didn't. Deciding it best to move in case she woke up and saw him standing over her Sesshoumaru moved back to sit under another tree.

-------------------------------

_Rin's Dream_

Once again Rin is in a field of flowers. In the field is a young girl who is picking flowers. From under a tree a toad, Jaken, watches her. The girl is dancing around with the flowers in her hand. Standing near by under a tree is Sesshoumaru he watches her and listens to the sounds of the forest around them.

As the little girl spins her feet become tangled and she falls. Sesshoumaru stiffens at seeing her lying in the grass and dirt, but he does not make a move towards her. Instead he waits to she if she can stand on her own. After a few minutes the girl stands, picks up her flowers, and begins to spin and dance around the field again. Sesshoumaru smiles just a little at what he sees.

After a while the girl grows tired of her spinning game and goes over to where Sesshoumaru stands. Holding out the flowers to him, she says "I picked you some flowers Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru doesn't take the flowers he simply stares down at the girl. Then turning he says over his shoulder, "Jaken watch Rin."

He didn't see the look on Rin's face as he left, but he heared the whispered question of his name and the quiver in her voice "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

-------------------------------

_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

After leaving Shuurin sleeping, Sesshoumaru lets his thought s turn once more to Rin.

_Rin where are you now? Are you safe, well? Do you hate me for leaving you with Nami? I wouldn't blame you if you did. God, I wish I knew where you were. What does it mean that your scent changed? How can that even be possible? Nothing makes sense anymore._

_That last day I wish I had taken the flowers you had picked for me. Instead I left and came back with Nami and then I left you. Oh Rin what have I done to you? I only ever wanted you to be safe and as long as you were with me you would never be safe._


	11. The Demon Slayers Village

Chapter 10: The Demon Slayers Village

_A Few Days Latter_

"Where are we going now?" Kagome asked, as the group walked along the dirt road south.

"To the demon slayer's village, where Rin used to live." Inuyasha said in an undertone so as not to make Sesshomaru any angrier then he all ready was.

"Why are we going there?" Demand Rin. She didn't want anyone calling her by her really name.

"I want to know how someone's scent changes; and Nami will know how it happens as well as how it's done." Sesshoumaru snapped at her. Rin looked taken aback for a few seconds. Before sighing and falling to the back to the end of the line.

_Well there was no way she wasn't going to be able to get out of her lie anytime soon. As soon as Aki, Amaya, and Jiro saw her they were going to call her by name. And then Sesshoumaru was going to kill her for lying to him. Why hadn't he figured out who she was yet?! She hadn't changed that much she had looked in a mirror at Raidon's palace. Why was he being so stupid right now anyway? Nami didn't know how her scent was changed or how it was done._

-------------------------------

_The Demon Slayers Village_

The group reached the village a week later. It was dark out and Inuyasha didn't want to take any chances of the villagers attacking them. They camped that night in the forest just outside the village walls.

Rin was the first to wake, except for Sesshoumaru who didn't sleep. Standing she stretched and looked around her. She was shocked to realize that the last time she had been in this forest was when Sesshoumaru had left her with Nami. Deciding that moment that she wanted to see Aki, Amaya, and Jiro before the group reached the village she slipped out of the campsite. Sesshoumaru watched her go. _Now what is she up to? _He stood and silently followed her to the village.

"Who goes there," a voice called down from the tower.

"A girl left by the _demon_." Rin said using the term everyone used when they talked about Sesshoumaru in front of her. The guard stuck his head out and looked down, it was Jiro. Yelping he opened the gates for her. Slipping in Rin looked around her. She froze she could have sworn that she had seen a strand of white hair vanish behind a tree.

-------------------------------

_The Campsite_

_Why did she say that? What did that mean "A girl left by the demon"? That was going to drive him crazy until he found out what it meant. _Sighing Sesshoumaru slipped back to the campsite. Inuyasha was a wake now, but the others slept on.

"Where's Shuurin?" He asked quietly so as not to wake the others.

"She went to the village."

"Why?"

"It's her home, the place where she has lived all her life." Inuyasha nodded as he watched his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"She said something odd when they opened the gates for her."

"What did she say?"

"A girl left by the demon."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"How long do you think it will be until she comes back?" Shrugging Sesshoumaru sat down.

-------------------------------

_The Demon Slayers Village_

Rin sat in the council room the elders where there and she was telling them what had happened since she had left the village. Nami was there as well.

"I must ask you to call me Shuurin while I am here and if someone a part from Nami could pretend to by my parents?"

"Of course Rin. You have done much for our village it is the least we can do for you. We will tell the villagers while you return to your companions." The chief elder said.

"Thank you," Rin said looking around the room. Standing she said, "I must go now, if you will excuse me?" The chief elder smile and nodded his head.

Rin quickly left the village and found her way back to the area where they had camped last night.

-------------------------------

_The Campsite_

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the only ones up when she returned. Rounding on her Inuyasha demeaned to know where she had gone, while Sesshoumaru just looked at her.

"I had something to do."

"In the village?" Sesshoumaru asked not breaking eye contact with her. Rin didn't even blink.

"It was you in the forest. Yes I had to do something in the village."

"What?"

"I was making sure we would be allowed safe passage that my father was home and that Nami was there as well. The chief elder said that we could enter the village in an hour's time." Sesshoumaru nodded, still looking at her.

-------------------------------

_The Demon Slayers Village_

An hour later the group sat in Nami's front room. Nami sat with them looking from Sesshoumaru to Rin and back again.

"What can I do for you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How does a person's scent change?"

"Anyone in particular?"

"Rin."

"What makes you think Rin scent has changed?"

"Shuurin said that when Kamavirya captured both her and Rin he said that Rin looked the same as the girl he had tried to kill, but she didn't have the same scent."

"When did Kamavirya capture you Shuurin?"

"About five and a half years ago."

"And you never told me?!"

"Why would she tell you?" Sango asked.

"Never mind. The way that a person's scent changes is when they either mate with a demon or a protector places a _Sha-mai _spell on them which gives the person a different smell until the protector has passed away."

"Did you place a _Sha-mai _spell on Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I placed the _Sha-mai _on her a few days after Kamavirya first attacked the village. I felt it was the safest thing to do for her."


	12. A Little More Truth

**Hey I know this chapter is really short sorry about that, but I just couldn't think anymore. The next chapter will be much longer.**

Chapter 11: A Little More Truth

_A Few Days Latter_

Rin sat alone in the campsite, apart from Sesshoumaru who was leaning against a tree. The other four had gone of to be alone which left her and Sesshoumaru alone together. She hadn't been alone with him since they had been in Raidon's home. She sat there staring unknowingly at Sesshoumaru, thinking about how her life once was.

Glancing up Sesshoumaru saw Shuurin staring at him. Looking her over he realized something was not right with the girl.

"What is wrong Rin?" He said without thinking he had not meant to use his old charges name.

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru," Rin answered shocking him because she had answered to her real name. Sesshoumaru stared at her. _Who was this girl?_ He continued to watch Rin. She was hiding something and he intended to find out what it was.


	13. Are You Trying to get us All Killed

Chapter 12: Are You Trying to get us All Killed

_A Few Weeks Latter_

The group was tired they hadn't stopped looking for Kamavirya in two weeks.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think we're going to find him," Inuyasha said. "Not unless we sat a trap for him and I can't see how we could possibly do that."

"I don't either." Sesshoumaru answered. In truth he was becoming tired as well. Which was strange since he hadn't been tired since he was a child. Glancing in front of him he could see how weary the others had become. _Perhaps it is time to end this search for Kamavirya and let him come to me. But what would he use for bate? Shuurin. _Sesshoumaru shuttered at the thought of using Shuurin. Especially since he was sure that she was somehow connected to Rin.

-------------------------------

_That Night_

"Let's stop here for the night." Inuyasha said when night had fallen. He glanced back at his brother who hadn't it said anything. Inuyasha froze Sesshoumaru was watching Shuurin who was leaning up against Kirara. She looked tried, there were black-blue circles under her eyes from so little sleep, since she had began traveling with them she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said, realizing that Inuyasha was waiting for him to say something.

The group quickly set up camp. Rin, as always, curled up beneath a cherry blossom tree to watch the stars. Sesshoumaru quietly walked over next to her and sat down.

"Why do you watch the stars?"

"Someone once told me that if l watched the stars at night then he would watch them too and we would be watching them together even when we weren't together."

"Who ever told you that was a wise person."

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't know where he is."

"You could always try to find him."

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"To use you as bate for Kamavirya."

"Why do you want to use me as bate?"

"He knows who you are and that you are a friend of Nami and Rin's"

"Why me though? You could use anyone who is a friend of Nami's or Rin's. Why does it have to be me?"

"You're the only one here who knew both of them well." He held up a hand when he saw that Shuurin was about to speak. "I knew Rin well not Nami."

"Fine I'll do it. I'll be your bate to catch Kamavirya." Smiling Sesshoumaru turned and walked a few feet away. Sitting down he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------

_Early the Next Morning_

Sesshoumaru stood up the next morning having slept for the first time since he was a child. Inuyasha was the only other person who was awake. Looking at his brother Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had been up to something.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked looking at his brother.

"I found a way to lure Kamavirya out into the open."

"How?"

"Shuurin."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's Rin."

"Sesshoumaru, she can't be Rin." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshoumaru. He felt sorry for his brother. "No one know where Rin is." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and shook his head. "Sesshoumaru, please don't' get them killed."

"I won't get them killed."

"I just think that you might be going a little overboard on trying to catch Kamavirya."

"If someone had threatened Kagome's life wouldn't you be hunting them down?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother before answering his question, "Yes." Kagome who had heared just part of what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been saying glared at both of them.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!" she demanded of them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a warning voice, "you don't know the whole story."

"I don't have to know the whole story to know that you're trying to get Shuurin killed over a girl who hates you!" Kagome yelled before she turned and stomped away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.


	14. Something New

Chapter 13: Something New

"She doesn't hate him." Rin said as Kagome stomped past her.

"What?" Kagome asked spinning around to face Rin.

"Rin, she doesn't hate Sesshoumaru."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"From what you and the villagers have said it sounds as if she hates him quite a bit."

"She hates that he left her in the village, not him."

"She's a lot more forgiving then I would be," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"No she's not. I didn't say she forgave him. I said she doesn't hate him, but she will never forgive him."

"I kind of always felt a little sorry for her. I mean wouldn't you feel sorry for someone who had to live with Sesshoumaru?"

"No. She didn't see it that way at all. Sesshoumaru was her protector; he saved her life after only meeting her twice, when he left her she felt like she had lost the only family she really knew."

"Oh. How did Sesshoumaru save her life?"

"I think you should ask him that yourself," Rin said as she walked away. Kagome stared after Rin as she walked away.


	15. A Secret Told

Chapter 14: A Secret Told

"What were you and Shuurin talking about earlier?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, when she sat down next to him to eat.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin."

"What'd she say?"

"That Rin doesn't really hate him, she just hates that he left her."

"Oh."

"Do you know how Sesshoumaru saved Rin's life?"

"No, he never told me. Why?"

"Nothing really. It was just something Shuurin said, that's all."

"Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru?"

"Ask me what?" Sesshoumaru asked making Kagome jump.

"N…noth…nothing." Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha shook his head before telling Sesshoumaru, "She wants to know how you saved Rin's life."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sweetly animated voice. "SIT!"

Sesshoumaru stared as his younger brother hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Do you?" He asked Kagome, without ever taking his eyes off Inuyasha's form lying face down on the ground.

"Yes."

"Do you remember the battle when Inuyasha almost killed me?" Kagome nodded her head. "I was weakened at the time and hid myself in a forest close, though I hadn't realized it at the time, to a human village. Rin found me there. She brought me food. After a while I regained my strength. I was leaving when I smelled blood. Rin's blood, she had been attacked by wolves, I used Tenseiga to bring her back to life."

"She went with you? Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was the only one who treated her like he cared about her." The answer came not from Sesshoumaru, but from Shuurin. Who, at some point had ended up standing behind them both.

Sesshoumaru turned, his amber colored eyes searching out her own dark brown ones. _She has to be Rin._


	16. Remembering the Past III

Chapter 14: Remembering the Past

_Rin's Thoughts_

A little girl sat by a rushing river. She paid no heed to the toad like demon that was grumbling at once aging being left alone to watch the mortal girl. Who, according to him, couldn't do anything right and was wasting Lord Sesshoumaru's time by always getting kidnapped.

As if to prove the point of the toad like demon a Tengu, bird demon that looks like a kite, suddenly appeared at the opposite side of the rivers bank. The girl, who was now splashing around in the river, seemed not to notice him nor did the Toad who was still complaining.

The Tengu smiled to itself as it watched the young girl. Then with out a second thought he pounced to attack the girl. She let out a scream and a flash of brilliant green light appeared and cut the demon down. The girl spun in the water causing a world pool like occurrence to happen, and then ran to her savior.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Be quite girl! See what you have done?" The toad looking demon demanded of her.

"Jaken," that was the only warning the little toad received before he was hit over the head. Turning, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the river and said, "Come Rin."

The young girl who stood in the river quickly followed her lord out of the river. Never once glancing over her shoulder; for if she had she would have seen the one red eye and the one gold eye watching her.


	17. Someone’s Watching Me

Chapter 16: Someone's Watching Me

Rin could feel someone's eyes on her, she just didn't know who the eyes belonged to. She had a feeling that these eyes that were watching her now had watched her before. It didn't help that there was no moon tonight and that the stars where hidden by black clouds. She was shaking with the cold of the winter air that touched her bare skin. She had only ever been this cold once before, and that had been when a demon had kidnapped her when she was eight.

Suddenly Rin heard a cracking noise almost like that of a twig or branch, but this noise came form across the river and was closely followed by the sound of water splashing. Rin screamed when she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Will you be quite?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked from behind her. Rin nodded her head. With a sigh Sesshoumaru took his hand from her mouth and Rin felt the cooling kiss of the night air where his hand had just been.

"Did you hear that noise?" Rin asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes."

"What made the noises?"

"Noises?"

"Yes noises."

"There was only one noise."

"No," Rin said shaking her head, "there was two."

"What two noises did you hear?"

"A branch or a twig breaking and a splash."

"I heard the second one but not the first, odd."

"Why is that odd?"

Looking down at her Sesshoumaru asked, "Are you cold?"

"No. Why?"

"You're shivering."

"I always shiver when I feel someone watching me." Rin said with out thinking.

"How can you tell someone is watching you?"

"I use to live with a demon when I was little. There were always other demons watching me then and I just learned how to tell if someone was watching me or not."

"What demon did you live with?"

"Does it really matter? It's not like he cares what happens to me or not. If he did he wouldn't have left me alone in the forest to die."


	18. Danger comes in all Shapes and Sizes

Chapter 16: Danger comes in all Shapes and Sizes

Kagome looked after Rin as she stomped away from where Sesshoumaru had been standing. _God only knew what he had said to her this time._

"You can be so heartless sometimes," Inuyasha snapped at his brother as he watched Rin stomp off.

"How was I being heartless?" Sesshoumaru asked irately.

"You know the girl doesn't like talking about what happened to her and you constantly keep bring it up."

"She doesn't have to respond to what I say or answer me for that matter."

"Half the time she doesn't answer you, but you keep at it until she does."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer hi s brother, but before he could say anything a scream pierced the air.

* * *

**I know it's short but I didn't want to much to happen in this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.  
**


	19. Danger Comes in all Shapes and Sizes II

Chapter 17: Danger comes in all Shapes and Sizes Part II

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reached Shurrin at the exact same time. She was standing on the east bank of the river fear glowing in her eyes. She seemed to be staring at something that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru could see.

"What is it?" They both asked looking at her. Rin raised a shaking hand and pointed at a snake demon on the opposite side of the river.

"It won't hurt you," Inuyasha said.

"N….n….not that," Rin said pointing at something hidden behind several trees. "That."

"Nothing's out there." Inuyasha said as he turned around and headed back to the camp.

"Whatever's out there won't hurt you," Sesshoumaru said as he turned back towards the camp.

"No, but you will." Rin mumbled under her breath. Sesshoumaru turned around.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…I didn't say anything."

"You said something now what was it?"

"It doesn't matter what I said."

"You ambit that you said something."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes I've got you now!" A voice screamed as something grabbed both Rin and Sesshoumaru, and then the world went black around them.

* * *

**Hey guys i'm sorry it took so long to update, but i'm happy to say that schools over w/which means that i'm going to be updating a lot more....i'm also sorry to say that there won't be that many more chapters to this story....luv u guys and please review or i won't update and i mean it this time.**


	20. This is all your fault, No it's not

Chapter 18: This is all your fault, No it's not it's yours

"This is all your fault," Rin grumbled underneath her breath.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't been such a…a…a…"

"A what," Sesshoumaru snarled at her.

"I don't know!"

"You don't know, and you're trying to insult me?"

"Stupid mutt," Rin grumbled underneath her breath. Sesshoumaru ignored what she had just said and the two of them sat in silence just glaring at each other.

"Why do you hate me?" Sesshoumaru asked when the silence became to unbearable even for him.

"I just do."

"There's no one reason why you hate me?"

"No, should there be a reason?"

"This isn't my fault, it's yours."

"I HATE YOU I HAVE HATED YOU SINCE YOU LEFT ME IN THAT….THAT VILLAGE, AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU!"

"What did you just say?"


	21. Where Are They

Chapter 19: Where Are They?

"Did you have any luck finding them?" Kagome asked when she returned to the campsite.

"No, you?"

"Nothing it's like they vanished into thin air. Why did you leave them alone?"

"I didn't think they would do something this stupid Kagome. How the hell was I spouse to know that they would vanish into thin air?"

"He's the Lord of the West I didn't think that anybody could over power him and kidnap him and Rin."

"Rin? Kagome Rin is dead."

"I don't think so. I mean how else could she know everything she knew. About us, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and your brother. She knows too much."

"Some people just know more than what they should."

"She is Rin!"

"No she's not."

"I know where the girl and the Lord of the West are if you really want to know," a voice from the shadows said.

"Show your self," Inuyasha snarled. An elderly old woman shuffled out of the shadows. "You know where my brother and the girl are?"

"Yes I can take you to them if you so wish it."

"We do."

"Then follow me," the old woman turned a wicked smile on her face.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Kagome asked after hours of walking in the woods.

"You'll see dreary. We be there in no more than an hour."

"If you say so."

"Here we are my dears. They're down there," she said pointing into a cave.

"Why are they down there?"

"They just are now get down there!"

"WHAT THE HELL," Inuyasha and Kagome yelled as the old woman pushed them into a pit just inside of the cave.

"Now at least I'll be able to kill the Lord of the West and that _girl_ without your interference."

"Kamavirya!"

"It took you long enough to figure it out puppy."


	22. The Truth At Last

Chapter 20: The Truth at Last

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's not important, I was just ranting?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as they lapped back into the silence from before.

_Latter That Day_

"Do you have a death wish, Sesshoumaru? What were you thinking?" Rin yelled at him as she paced up and down.

Sesshoumaru who was leaning against the wall looked up at her. Her long dark hair was falling into her equally dark eyes. "What was I thinking what were you thinking?" As Rin turned to walk back in the other direction, Sesshoumaru caught a face full of familiar scent. Rin's scent.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said quietly, but loud enough that Rin, who had just walked back in front of him, heard what he had said.

With out thinking she demanded, "What?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Rin yelled as she stomped her foot.

"No reason."

"You have a reason; you just won't say what it is!"

"Why lie about your name?"

"Because I wanted to…wait how the…how did you know that?"

"You've answered to your real name twice now and you told Shippo the exact same thing I told you about the stars, when you where seven."

"I still hate you."

"I know you hate me."

"So why don't you just kill me then."

"Rin why would I want to kill you?"

"Because I lied to you, to everyone." Rin said tears forming in her eyes and falling down her checks.

"Rin I would never kill you." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her down until she was kneeling down next to him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so that her face rested on his chest as she sobbed.

After awhile Rin finally stopped crying and fell asleep encircled in her Lord's arms.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin mumbled as she came back to consciousness.

"Shush Rin go back to sleep."

"I can't." Just then a noise was heard from outside the closed door. Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet and pushed Rin behind him.

"Stay there and don't say a word or move an inch. Understood?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Turning to face her he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before turning back around just as the door opened.

* * *

**Hey people who read this. I can't update again for a while so cry, well let me restate that comment I can't update because I have writer's block. So this is where y'all and your brilliant ideas come in to play. So can you please send me some ideas for a fight scene between Sesshoumaru and Kamavirya.**


	23. A Figth to the Death

Chapter 21: A Fight to the Death

In the door way stood Kamavirya, he was the vilest looking creature ever to be seen.

"We meet again Sesshoumaru, how long has it been now? Two centuries, of course it does not matter by the end of today you will be dead and so will that sweet little human behind you. Shall we begin that fight that should have happened centuries ago?" Kamavirya asked in a sly tone of voice that left no one in the room or beyond it wondering to whom he spoke.

"What makes you so certain that you will win," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"The simple fact that I always win," Kamavirya said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Then without any warning he lunged at Sesshoumaru. Seeing what was happening Sesshoumaru shoved Rin back so that she fell into a corner then he side stepped the attack that Kamavirya had just tried, and as he did so he let his fist collide with Kamavirya's face.

Kamavirya stepped back in surprise he had not expected Sesshoumaru to calculate his attack so well.

Looking upon his opponent with wary eyes Sesshoumaru waited for the next attack to come, but what he didn't expect was for Kamavirya to suddenly lunge at Rin and rap his claw like hands around her throat.

Sesshoumaru growled and attacked Kamavirya knocking his hands away from Rin's neck and with a second thought he decapitated Kamavirya, thus ending the other demon's life forever. Turning away from the headless bloody body his eyes fell on Rin.

She lay on the stone cold floor with her eyes closed and the color of skin a deathly pale.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped into the cell.

"Where's Kagome?" He snarled at his brother.

"She's coming now."


	24. Something's can't be Saved

Chapter 22: Something's can't be Saved

_The Next Night_

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he came to sit next to his brother underneath a tree.

"No."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Rin."

"You care about her because she knew Rin?"

"No because she is Rin."

"Why do you even care if she's Rin? To you Rin died when you left her in that village."

"That is one thing I wish I had never done."

"Why did you do it?"

"Thought she would be save there."

"You thought she would be safe in a demon slayers village?"

"Nami said she would protect her."

"You thought a human could have protected her better than a full fledged demon?"

"No I thought she would be safer inside the walls of a village instead of out in the open with a full fledged demon." Sesshoumaru snarled at his younger brother.

Just then a noise was heard from behind them. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came to their feet and turned around to see Kagome coming out of the hut.

"Inuyasha please leave," she said gently. Nodding at her he turned and left her alone with his brother. "Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I've done everything I can think of, but her fever's to high and it won't come down no matter what I do. I don't think Rin's going to make it. I'm sorry I know how much she means to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and turned away from the hut. As he turned away Kagome would swear, in latter years, that she had seen a single tear fall down his cheek as he walked away from her.

_A Month Latter_

"Sesshoumaru," his mother said as she entered his study. "You must find yourself a mate or I will be forced to find one for you."

"You may choose who will be my mate mother I no longer care to discuss the subject with you or anyone."

"Very well. I have the perfect mate in mind for you. I think you will like her."

"I doubt that ," Sesshoumaru murmured as she left the room.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Five Years Latter_

The Lady of the Western lands stood in the doorway to the Rose Gardens, that her mate had given her five years ago today, laughing at the sight of the Great Lord of the West sitting on the ground playing with a little hanyou girl.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sound of his wife's laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a small smile playing at his lips.

"You, five years ago you never would have done what you're doing now."

"Times have changed," Sesshoumaru said as stood up. Smiling at the little girl still sitting in the dirt he bent down and picked her up. "Isn't that right Asa?"

The toddler laughed and reached a hand out to her father cheeks. The Lady of the West laughed again at the sight that father and daughter made.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her up turned lips. He frowned slightly because her scent was some what different, it was the same scent that she had when she had been pregnant with Asa expect that it was slightly stronger than before.

As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong she smiled at him and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with a secret that only she knew.

"Mae," Sesshoumaru called to the women who was Asa's nurse.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Take Asa to her room."

"Yes my Lord. Come little one," Mae said as she gently took Asa from her father's arms and walked away.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked his wife.

"I'm pregnant and Kagome says it's with twins."

Sesshoumaru picked up his wife and swung her around the garden. Then he kissed as if his life depended on it.

"Are you happy Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course you silly girl why wouldn't I be?"

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too, Rin." He said as he kissed her again and when at last he broke the kiss Rin, the love of his life, the mother of his children, and the greatest gift the gods had ever given him, was smiling up at him.

* * *

**The End.**

**Well that's all. So this is the last chapter in Rin, Remember Me? and it's also the first story I've ever finished. So let me know what you guys thought of this story. Also if you were one of the people who was reading Voice Long Forgotten I'll be rewriting the chapters I have up soon. I'll also be writing a new story about Rin and Sesshoumaru.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but everything else I do own.  
**


	26. Hello Sweet Revenge

******IGNORE THIS PLEASE!**

**Lemon ahead you have been warned. Translations provided at the end if they are not found in the story.  
**

* * *

It was raining as Lily boarded the ferry that would take her to France and away from the country and place she had called home since her childhood. Humming ever so slightly she placed a protective hand over her slightly rounded three month pregnant belly, she smiled just a little as she thought back to the day that this little life, she was carrying, had been created. It had been raining that day too.

_She stood on the Pont Neuf Bridge starring out at the still water of the Seine River. The wind was whipping her wavy red hair to and fro as she waited patiently fro him to come; she was always waiting for him it seemed._

_ A hand lightly touched her bare freckled arm. She didn't turn round or even open her mouth to utter a word. She just stood there waiting for him to saying something first._

_ He broke the silence, as she knew he would, "Lily," he said to get her attention._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I want to show you something. Come with me," after a moment or two he added, "please." It was a word that he only ever used with her and it was that word that made her turn around and stare up into the gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy._

_ Resting her hands on his shirt clad chest she stood on tip-toe and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As she looked up at him she blushed at the emotions running through his eyes because even after five years, of simply having sex whenever he and Rose broke up, she still wasn't completely use to the emotions that clouded his usually emotionless eyes whenever they were together._

_ "Will you come?"_

_ "Of course. You know that I would follow you to the edge of the Earth Scor." Lily said as he released his hold around her and took her by the hand. Leading her only Merlin knew where._

_ When they finally came to a halt they stood in an intimately secluded area of the __Jardin du Palais Royal gardens surrounded by wild lilies and strawberries._

_ "It's beautiful," Lily breathed as she stared in awe at the flowers and fruit around her._

_ "It's not nearly as beautiful as you." Scorpius said as he placed a hand under Lily's chin and brought her eyes up to meet his own. "Ly you're my best friend and I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what the future holds." Scorpius said and then from his pocket he pulled out a little blue jewelry box and placed it in her shaking hands._

_ Opening the box Lily gasped as she saw the most delicate exquisite jewelry piece she had ever seen looking back up at her. It was a sliver heart shaped locket dangling from a thin sliver chain. The upper right side of the locket was plain, expect for a wavy etched line that split the front of the locket in two. On the left side of the locket was an ornate budding pink flower._

_ Looking up at Scorpius with tears in her eyes Lily whispered, "Thank you."_

_ Smiling Scorpius took the box from her, still, shaking hands and removed the locket from its velvet bed. Slipping the box back into his pocket he opened the locket and placed it back into her delicate slim hands._

_ Looking down at the now open locket Lily saw a griffin and a snake twisted together and in the beak of the griffin was a ruby chip, while the snake held an emerald chip in its mouth, and separating the two stones was a diamond chip set in gold on the left hand side and on the right in thin slanted writing, that she recognized as Scorpius's were the words Lily mon amour._

_ "Lily mon amour," she breathed in a hushed tone as she looked up at him searching his eyes for an answer that he was desperate to find._

_ "Oui, Lily mon amour pour toujours." Scorpius said and then he bent his head and kissed her with enough passion put all other lovers' kisses to shame. Breaking the kiss he took the locket from her hand and moved to stand behind. Knowing what he was doing Lily pulled her hair out of the way as she felt the locket slip around her neck followed by a hot burning kiss Scorpius placed on the back of her neck where the clasp of the necklace rested._

_ It started to rain then and the couple laughed as the ran for shelter, but their joy was short lived as from behind an oversized dragon's blood tree stepped a man that they had only ever heard tales of. Fenrir Greyback._

_ "Well, well, well what have we here? A Potter and a Malfoy. My, my aren't we a little far from home?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Lily want to gag. Then he did something that neither of them expected him to do he smiled showing his oversized yellowing canine teeth. "I think I'll have a little fun. What do you say to that boy? Are you ready to pay for your grandmother's crimes against the Dark Lord?"_

_ Shoving Lily behind him Scorpius drew his wand and said, "When I tell you to run Lily and no matter what happens don't look back and keeping running." Raising his wand he eyed Greyback and waited and when the werewolf lunged at him he yelled, "NOW Lily!"_

_ As she ran she could hear Greyback's cold laughter and Scorpius' voice casting spell after spell at the man. When Lily reached the stone hallway that she and Scorpius had walked through earlier she stopped and ducked down behind a stone pillar and pulled out her wand. She waited for a few minutes listening closely for the sound of heavy booted feet coming behind her and when she heard none she risked a glance around the pillar's wide base. Seeing no one she slipped from behind her hiding spot and started running again._

_ No sooner had she left the spot than she heard the sound of heavily booted feet behind her. Remember what Scorpius had told her she refused to look over her shoulder she continued running until she hit a dead end. She had only enough time to turn around before Greyback was in front of her._

_ "Didn't your Mummy ever tell you that you shouldn't run when you see a big bad wolf?" Greyback asked._

_He was so close to her that she could smell his horrid rancid breath on her face, "Didn't yours ever tell you to brush your teeth?"_

"_Bitch!" Greyback roared sounding much like the beast he was, as he raised his left claw like hand and starched the corner of her left eye just before a curse hit him square in the back. He fell over backwards then and before his body hit the ground he had vanished._

"_Where did her go?" Lily asked looking up to see Scorpius coming towards her._

"_I don't know. Are you alright?" He asked her as he pulled her to him._

"_I'm fine," Lily said as she rested her head against his chest for a moment. When she pulled her head back she noticed blood on his shirt. "Scor there's blood on your shirt."_

"_What?" Scorpius asked looking down at his shirt and then at Lily, "Bloody hell Lily!"_

_"What?"_

"_That bastered cut you. Come on we need to get you to the hospital. St. Gabriel's is the closest. Hang on to me and whatever you do don't let go." Scorpius said as he apparated them to St. Gabriel's Hospital for Magical Injuries._

"_It's doesn't look to bad, but because it is a cursed wound there'll be a scar there when it heals. I'm afraid that we're going to have to use a muggle remedy to fix you up though my dear." The healer said as she eyed the nasty gash on Lily's face._

"_What muggle remedy?" Both Lily and Scorpius as at the same time._

"_They're called stiches. Muggle's use them to sew the skin back together. I'm going to deaden the skin around your eye and then we'll be ready to rock and roll."_

_Half an hour later the healer patted Lily's arm and said, "Right now dear that's you all patched up you're free to go. Have those stiches taken out in exactly two weeks and make sure you put a clean bandage on every night."_

"_I will ma'am. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome my dear."_

_When they got out on to the street Scorpius pulled Lily to him and disapparated them back to their hotel room._

_Later that same night Lily looked up from the basin and saw Scorpius leaning against the door frame watching her._

"_This is going to be the last time isn't it?"_

"_Yes. I just can't stand the thought of what happened tonight happening again Ly. I'm sorry."_

"_I understand," Lily said as she rinsed her toothbrush off and put it back in her cosmetics bag. Walking over to him she draped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "One last night to remember each other by?"_

"_I'll never be able to forget you Lily Luna Potter."_

"_Nor I you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Lily said just before he brought his lips crashing down atop her's._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to bed. She slipped the buttons on his shirt through the button holes and then slid his shirt down his shoulders and arms until it pooled on the floor. Next came his shoes, which he toed off, followed by his socks. Then her hands when to his jeans and she unhooked the button and pulled them down, until they two were on the floor. She left his black silk boxers on wanting to leave those for last, for old time's sake she told herself._

_He pushed the straps of her sun dress down and let out a sigh of approval when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sliding the dress down over her flat tummy and her narrow hips he let it pool on the floor with the articles of his clothing that she had already removed. Next he let the thin silky lace garment that barely covered her slide down her thighs and legs settling somewhere around her ankles. Picking her up he smirked when the flimsy garment fell completely off her._

_Laying her down on the bed he stood over her staring down at her perfect nude body with a mixture of lust and love written across his face. Raising herself up on her forearms Lily smiled sexily up at him. Taking hold of the waist band of his boxers she pulled them down with painstakingly slowness. Then when they finally fell to the ground she waited until he stepped out of them. When he did she slipped down off of the bed and knelt in front of him. Encircling his length her small hands she stroked him until he thought he would explode from the pleasure of it. Then glancing up at him shyly she did something she had never before done. She took him in her mouth. She sucked, stroked, and tugged gently on his balls causing him to throw his head back and let out a groan of pure pleasure. She continued sucking and stroking him until he came. Swallowing all of his cum Lily looked up to see a look of utter pleasure on his face._

_Still shuttering from the force of his release Scorpius groaned as he felt himself go soft inside of Lily's mouth. Pulling his member from her mouth he pulled her to her feet and gently pushed her down on to the bed. Kneeling down between her parted thighs he ran a finger up and her slit teasing her until she was wet. Then he slipped one of his fingers inside of her. He moved his finger in slow lazy circles. Then he added another finger and Lily let out a small gasp. Then he added yet another finger and sped up the pace moving them in and out of her body until she climaxed._

_While her body was still jerking from the force of her orgasm Lily felt Scorpius' tongue flick over her clit._

"_Fuck Scor," she gasped out as he began to move his fingers inside of her once more all the while his tongue teased her clothiers. Then just when she was about to cum he stopped. She groaned her displeasure, but it was short lived. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and within seconds Lily felt herself fall._

_Gasping for breath she looked up into Scorpius' eyes, he had come to rest so that he was leaning over her body. Then he bent his head and kissed her eyes, nose, and chin before his lips settled over her mouth._

_Then with a single thrust he was inside of her warm wet welcoming body. He groaned at the feel as he began to move slowly._

"_Fuck Lily," Scorpius groaned as she met each of his thrusts with one of her. Soon a fierce type of pleasure took both of them over the edge._

_As they lay in each other's arms trying to regain some control over their thudding hearts. Scorpius placed a tender loving kiss on Lily forehead and whispered, "I love you Lily."_

"_I love you too Scorpius."_

_They fell asleep in each other's arms and when they woke later that night they made love four more times._

_When dawn came they held each other and watched from the balcony of their room as the sun rose over. Then with one last heartbreaking kiss they parted ways, knowing that never again would they find comfort in the other's loving embrace._

_Three Months Later_

_ "Crap," Lily muttered as she threw up for the third time that day. She felt horrible; she was beginning to doubt that she really was sick with the flu. Getting up from her position over the toilet her eye caught the calendar that she, Lucy, and Rose used to mark when that time of the month was paying each of them a visit. "Oh god," she gasped sliding down the length of the wall behind her to the floor when she realized that she was almost a month late. She had never been late a day before in her life. "No. Oh god no this cannot be happening to me."_

_ "What can't be happening to you?" Lucy, her cousin, asked as she stopped in the doorway and took in the scene._

_ "Luc…I…I...I need you to do me a favor."_

_ "What kind of favor?" Lucy asked as she crouched down next to her cousin._

_ "W…will…you…go to the muggle pharmacy two streets over?"_

_ "Sure Lil, but what exactly do you need from a muggle pharmacy?"_

_ "Pregnancy test," Lily mumbled, not meeting Lucy's eye._

_ "A what," Lucy yelped in shock as she very nearly fell over._

_ "I need you to buy me a couple of muggle pregnancy tests."_

_ "You're pregnant?"_

_ "I don't know Luc that's kind of why I need the tests, but I think I might be."_

_ "I'll be back in a bit. Don't move." Lucy said sending Lily one last look of pure shock as she disapparated._

_ She was back in ten minutes with two different types of pregnancy tests. Taking them from her Lily shut and locked the door. Then she read the directions twice before taking both sets of tests._

_ Ten minutes later, when Lily opened the door she was pale as a ghost and had a blank look on her face. "They were positive. They were both positive Luc," she mumbled as she sank down on the couch next to her cousin. "Oh god what am I going to do?"_

_ "First let's taking you to a doctor and have the pregnancy confirmed. Both tests could have been faulty. Come on there's a walk in clinic in London."_

_ "Alright," Lily said still in a daze as Lucy pulled her up and then disapparated pulling Lily along with her._

_An Hour Later_

_ Rose Weasley walked into the flat she shared with her cousins Lucy and Lily. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for her on again off again on again boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy to arrive from work. She didn't have to wait too long as she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door she glared at him and said, "You're late," before stepping aside and allowing him to enter. She then turned and stomped off to the bathroom._

_ Sighing Scorpius followed her. Leaning against the doorframe he spoke, "Rose we need to talk." He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to be with Lily. He was in love with Lily and been for years. He didn't care about the consequences anymore. Dam the consequences he just wanted to be in a public relationship with Lily Luna Potter._

_ "About what," Rose asked as she came to him and rapped her arms around his waist._

_ Opening his mouth to say something Scorpius stopped as two little white tests sitting on the counter caught his eye. "Rose?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Are those yours," he asked pointing._

_ Glancing at the two positive tests she had seen earlier on the counter Rose said the first thing that came to mind, when you know that your boyfriend is about to break up with you, "Yes. We're going to have a baby Scorpius."_

_ "Fuck. Your Dad is going to kill me," Scorpius groaned as he fell back against the doorframe. His eyes glued tightly shut._

_ "Not if you marry me before the baby's born," Rose said with practiced ease as she went back to him and wrapped her arms around him once more._

_ "Alright," Scorpius said in a defeated tone of voice he knew that not only would Ron kill, but the rest of her family and his too if he didn't do the right thing and marry the mother of his child._

_ "We can tell them this weekend when we go round for Sunday dinner at Nana's and Granddad's."_

_ "Yeah sure…I…um…I have to go Rose sorry." Scorpius mumbled as he disapparated._

_Montoya's Walk in Clinic, London_

_ Lily started at the grainy picture on the ultrasound machine. That was her baby. She was exactly two and a half month's pregnant. How the heck was she going to tell her family? How was she going to tell Scorpius?_

_ Smiling at her the ultrasound technician printed off some pictures of the ultrasound for her and handed them to Lily with a, "Here you are dear and this is the prescription you need for your vitamins."_

_ "Thanks," Lily mumbled as she walked out of the exam room and headed for the waiting room._

_ Seeing her cousin Lucy stood up and smiled warmly at Lily. "Well," she asked once Lily had reached her._

_ "I'm three months pregnant. Lucy how am I going to tell the father?"_

_ "Is he married or something?" Lucy asked worriedly._

_ "No he's not married, but he and his ex are back together."_

_ "Who is the father?" Lucy asked as they walked side by side down the street._

_ "If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know about the baby yet."_

"_I promise. Now who is he?"_

_ "Scorpius."_

_ "Scorpius Malfoy?"_

_ "How many other Scorpius do I know?"_

_ "As in the Scorpius Malfoy who is currently back with our cousin?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Sweet Merlin Lily. How long has he been cheating on Rose with you and why am I just now finding out about this? Wait how does Rose not know that he was cheating on her?"_

_ "He's never cheated on her Luc. For the past four years, five years if you count when I was fifteen, whenever Rose dumps him we go away to Paris together and well you know. Rose doesn't know about it because we both know how to keep a secret from her."_

_ "Oh Lily," Lucy whispered as pulled her cousin into a hug._

_ "Luc?"_

_ "Yea?"_

_ "I love him and I would do anything for him."_

_ "I know Lil, I know."_

_Molly and Arthur's House_

_ Lily and Lucy were the last to arrive for Sunday dinner. Smiling at her family Lily made her way out to the back garden where she could she her other cousins and her brothers playing Quidditch. As she walked outside she spotted Scorpius sitting on an old wooden bench that she and Teddy had built ages ago, staring down at the ground._

_ "Hey Scor," she said as she sat down next to him._

_ "Hey Ly." He said without looking up._

_ "Scor can I talk to you for a minute," before adding for good measure, "in private."_

_ "What about," Scorpius asked still not looking at her._

_ "Paris."_

_ "I told you that was going to be the last time Ly," Scorpius said looking up at her._

_ "I know, but I really need to talk to you."_

_ "Just forget about it Ly."_

_ "Scor I can't."_

_ "Well you have to. Rose and I are getting married. We're going to make the announcement at dinner."_

_ "Oh. Congratulations, then I guess."_

_ "Yea, thanks."_

_Before she could say anything else she heard Nana's voice calling from the doorway, "Dinner's ready."_

_Once they were all seated around the table Rose cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Scorpius and I have something we want to tell you." She waited until everyone was looking at expectantly and said holding out her left hand, which had a diamond ring resting on her third finger, "We're getting married on June twenty-third!"_

"_Congratulations!" Everyone yelled at once, expect for Lily._

"_What about bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor?" Roxanne asked once everyone one had settled down._

"_Obviously I want all of my cousins to be in my wedding. Lily will you be my Maid of Honor?" Rose asked looking at her youngest cousin._

_Looking up from her plate of food for the first time Lily spoke in an emotionless voice, "No." Then she pushed her chair back away from the table and left the kitchen in stone shocked silence._

"_She's just not feeling all that well at the moment," Lucy said breaking the tension filled silence that had settled around them at Lily's answer._

"_I'll go talk to her." Scorpius said as he got up from the table and walked outside._

_He found Lily sitting by the edge of a stream in the nearby woods. Sitting down next to her he didn't say anything just waited until she broke the quite around them. "You're wasting your time Scor I'm not going to be her effing Maid of Honor and help her effing plan her dam wedding."_

"_I'm not asking you to Ly, but it would mean a lot to her," he paused for a moment before adding, "and to me too."_

"_I can't Scor. I'm sorry, but I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't trust myself not to say that I object when the minster asks if there's a reason why you two shouldn't it be married. And I am not going to humiliate myself like that."_

"_Alright. Are you coming back inside?"_

"_No I think I'm just going to go home and crawl into bed." Lily said as she stood brushing off her dress. "Bye," Lily said as she made to pull out her wand, but before she could Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him._

"_Bye and Ly don't open this until you're alone." Scorpius whispered in her ear as he hugged her good-bye and pressed a small box into her hand before turning and heading back towards the house._

"_I love you Scor."_

"_I love you too Ly." Scorpius said._

_Lily watched him fade into the distance before she disapparated back to her room in the flat she shared with Rose and Lucy._

_Opening her closet doors she pulled out a suitcase and duffel bag and packed everything she owned, expect for the clothes she would wear tomorrow. Then she crawled into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep that was punctuated with dreams of Scorpius, Rose, Greyback, and a white blonde haired and bottled green almond shaped eye little girl._

The sound of the ferry's whistle, as it started sailing away from the place she had once called home, roused her from her thoughts. As her hand brushed against her jacket's pocket she felt something. Sticking her hand in she pulled out the little box Scorpius had given her before she left last night.

It was an antique looking box. It was the same color green as Slytherin's house color and across the lid of the box were two ornate sliver snakes that seemed to be embracing as lovers often do. Shaking her head at this silly little thought Lily opened the box and gasped inside on a bed of black velvet was the Malfoy family engagement ring. It was a silver ring and in the center was a princess cut clear emerald and on either side of the emerald were two small tear shaped diamonds.

Staring in disbelief at the ring she noticed a note inside of the lid pulling it out she replaced the box in her pocket, before unfolding the note and reading it.

_My Darling Lily,_

_ When I turned seventeen my mother gave this ring to me and said that I must give it to the woman that I truly love. Even though I am marrying Rose you are the only woman that I could ever truly love and as the inscription on the top of the lid says __v__erus amor__est__, semel in __vita sua__, true love comes only once in a lifetime. My heart will remain yours always. I love you always and forever._

_ My eternal love,_

_ Scorpius_

Crying as she read the last line Lily tucked the note back into her pocket and began humming the tune to a song whose name she couldn't recall at the moment.

She hadn't noticed the man who had come to stand next to her until her spoke. "It's called _Anna Rose_."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked looking up at the man in shock.

"The name of the tune you're humming is from the song_ Anna Rose_."

"Oh."

"Jonathan Masters," he said holding out his hand to her.

"Lily. Lily Evans," she said quickly, not wanting to give her real last name in the case that her father would searcher for her, shaking Jonathan Masters' outstretched hand.

"Where are you headed Ms. Evans?" Jonathan asked once he had released her hand was leaning against the railing.

"I'm not sure yet."

"If you're willing I know for a fact that the Mister of Magic in Australia is looking for someone with your skills."

"How do you know what my skills are?"

"You're an Auror, a dark wizard catcher."

"I doubt he'd want me though."

"And why is that?"

"I'm three months pregnant."

"Ednger won't care. What do ya say Evans do ya want a job?"

"Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Then yes I'd love a job." Lily said as she smiled up at Jonathan who was smiling back down at her.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Translations**

**_Lily mon amour_- Lily my love_  
_**

**_ Oui, Lily mon amour pour toujours_- Yes, Lily my forever love.**


	27. Death by Revenge

**IGNORE THIS PLEASE!**

_April, London, England_

Harry sat at his desk staring out the window, without really seeing anything at all because he was lost in the deep sea that was his thoughts.

_No one had seen or heard from Lily in over two weeks, not since the night she had left Sunday Dinner after telling Rose that she wouldn't be her Maid of Honor, no one apart from himself and Ginny was really very worried about this yet because Lily had vanished before and would turn up weeks later with the excuse of having to travel for work, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind that told Harry this time was different._ Shaking his head to clear his mind of these not to pleasant thoughts Harry turned away from the window and went back to reading a report that, until now had lane forgotten on his desk, he had received earlier that same day.

* * *

_May, London, England_

It had been a month and a half since Lily had first vanished and she still wasn't back yet. The nagging thought at the back of his mind that told Harry there was definitely something wrong was stronger than it ever had been before.

"Mr. Potter," a voice behind him asked.

"Yes," Harry asked as he turned around to face the man standing in front of his desk.

"I did what you asked sir."

"And," Harry portended eager for news that the nagging thought was wrong. That Lily was just away on business and would come home shortly.

"Sir, I talked to the man you told me was her boss and well sir, to put it plainly, he says that he's never employed a Lily before let alone Lily Potter."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief as he fell back against his chair staring at the man in front of him. "That can't be true."

"But it is sir. I interviewed several of his employees and they all said the same thing. I also found away into the flat that your daughter shared with your nieces, Lucy and Rose Weasley, her bedroom door was locked and heavily warded, but I got around the wards, and some of those spells were one's I've never seen before and plainly sir I'm shocked that your daughter knew such dark magic for someone who was a simple saleswoman. Her entire room was emptied of all personally belongings.

In fact the only thing left were the sheets on the bed, the furniture, a lamp, and an alarm clock that was unplugged. I think it's safe to say that your daughter is missing and most probably because she wants to be missing."

"Thank you Gates. You'll continue to look into this when you have time?"

"Of course sir," Gates said as he nodded his head and left Harry alone once more in his office.

That night when he arrived home after work it was to find most of the Weasley clan in his living room as well as Scorpius.

"Hello dear," Ginny said as she glanced up at her husband before going back to reading a recipe. Then she looked back up at him and asked, "What's wrong dear?"

"Lily's missing," Harry stated in a defeated tone as he sank down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"What?" Various voices gasped from the doorway.

Looking up Harry found Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, and Bill standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked coming to sit down across the table from his best friend.

"Positive." Harry replied meeting Ron's eye.

"How do you know?" Percy asked stepping closer.

"I had someone look into it."

"Harry what aren't you telling us," Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest and giving Harry a very Hermioneish stare, that he hadn't seen since his days at Hogwarts.

"She never worked at Mander's Positions."

"She lied about where she worked?" Bill questioned in shock.

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound like Lily," George said. "She wouldn't lie about where she worked unless she had a good reason."

"Are you sure she's just not away on business?" Ginny asked in a terrified voice.

"Yea I'm sure Gin." Harry replied look at his wife for the first time.

"How does he know she wasn't kidnapped?" Percy added.

"He broke into her room at the girl's flat. The only things left in her room were the sheets on her bed, the furniture, a lamp, and an unplugged alarm clock."

"Ginny when's supper going to be ready I'm sick of listening to Rose talk about wedding stuff," Teddy Lupin asked from the door. Seeing the sullen looks on the adult's faces he asked, "What's happened?"

For a moment nobody spoke then Harry said quietly, as James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Scorpius, Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, and Louis walked in, "Lily's missing."

* * *

_June, Sydney, Australia_

"Ms. Evans how are you feeling today?" Jon asked as he stuck his head round her office door.

"I'm feeling fine Jon and I told you, you can call me Lily. I don't mind."

"Oh alright you win I'll call you Lily even when we're at work. Well, _Lily_, I came to see if you fancied grabbing a spot of lunch with me."

"I'd love to. Just let me finish this sentence." A minute or two later, Jon wasn't really keeping count, Lily said, "Alright I'm ready."

Jon smiled as he watched her push herself up from her chair her five month pregnant belly noticeable as she came round her desk. "And how is the little ballerina today?"

"Kicking the life out of my bladder. Do you want to feel?"

"You don't mind?" Jon asked smiling at her.

"Not at all," Lily said as she grasped Jon's hand in hers and placed it right over the spot where her darling little ballerina was currently kicking.

Laughing Jon smiled as he felt his soon-to-be goddaughter kicking the life out of her mother. Pulling his hand away he draped his arm around Lily's shoulders and led her out of her office and off to the little café on the corner.

At lunch as they were talking quietly Sam, the owner, turned the radio on.

_"And in further news the entire wizarding world waits with baited breath for the wedding of Rose Alison Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, which some are calling the wedding of the century, that's to take place in three days' time. Sources close to the couple tell us that the entire Weasley, Malfoy, Johnson, Delacour, Granger, Sutton, and Potter family will be in attendance. Joining us now is Daily Prophet reporter Anne Harper. Anne can you tell us what people are anticipating the most when it comes to the Malfoy/Weasley wedding?"_

_ "Well, Wendy I would have to say that Rose's dress and the bridesmaids dress is most probably what people want to see the most."_

_ "Is this because of past outfits that she's worn?"_

_ "Definitely, given the stunning and elegant attire that we've seen Rose wearing in the past. To quote Irene Dugood, "Rose Weasley has the most impeccable taste out of her entire family."_

_ "What about her cousin Lily? As you no doubt know from past experience Lily isn't too bright when it comes to choosing articles of clothing."_

_ "I, as well as many others, have complete faith that Rose will not allow Lily to in anyway shape or form leave the house in anything less than a Rose approved dress."_

"Sam can you change the station?" Jon asked when he saw the look of pure rage and hatred that had appeared on Lily's face.

"Sure thing Jon I was never much thrilled with that show anyhow it's the Mrs. who likes ta listen to this sort of nonsense.

"Are you alright Lily?" Jon asked her once smooth Jazz music was playing in the back ground.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're as white as a sheet."

"Oh."

A few minutes later Jon looked up and saw that Lily still hadn't touched her sandwich. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"What," Lily asked as she gave her head a little shake and turned to look at Jon.

"Your sandwich Lily, aren't you going to eat your sandwich?"

Looking down at her plate she saw her still untouched sandwich sitting on her plate she looked back up, "No I'm not all the hungry anymore. Jon I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Lily what about you sandwich," Jon called after her, but it was a lost cause because as he said the last word the restaurant door was already banging shut behind her.

* * *

_June 23, London, England_

"Rose are you almost ready we need to get going," Victoire called to her cousin through the locked bathroom door.

"I'll be out in about ten minutes." Rose called back in sickly sweet voice.

"Fine, I'm in the living room if you need me." Walking into the living room she found: Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, Amanda Malfoy, Scorpius' sister, Raleigh Finnegan, and Austin Thomas all staring in horror at the bridesmaid dress they were currently wearing.

"Why the hell would Rose pick out something this awful," Roxanne whined.

"I can't figure out if it's suppose to be a long dress or a short one," Dominique piped up.

"Did she go to the _Ugly Dresses Bridal Boutique_ or something," Molly asked.

"I thought Rose was the one with the most impeccable taste out of the entire family," Raleigh said.

"Impeccable taste my Aunt Fanny," Austin grumbled.

"It's the bridesmaid's dresses that frame the bride's gown. _We are not_ suppose to look stunning," Victoire snapped.

"If that's true then what exactly does Rose's dress look like," Amanda asked as she looked up at the others.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but I'm sure it will look amazing and we look amazing as well." Then falling back onto the couch Victoire groaned and said, "Who am I trying to kid? We look ridicules. What the hell is off with Rose's _impeccable _taste in clothing?"

"Nothing," Lucy said speaking for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Victoire asked looking up at her cousin who was currently standing next to the front window staring off into space.

"Rose never has had _impeccable taste_," Lucy said sneering as she murmured the last two words.

"Of course she has Lucy. She's always wearing the most stunning outfits and the dresses she picked out for us in the past whenever we had to go to a ball or function was always stunning." Dominique said as she flicked her blond hair over her shoulder.

"In fact the only female cousin who never looked decent was Lily," Roxanne added as she rolled her eyes.

"That was her own choice though. She never wanted Rose to pick out her clothes," Molly said.

"They have a point Luc," Victoire said.

"_No they don't_. _Lily always_ _picked out_ Rose's clothes _and_ our dresses and then whatever was left over she would wear herself because she never wanted any of us to look bad. She didn't care how the world saw her because she _isn't_ as vain as the rest of us."  
"Lily use to pick out the dresses?" Roxanne asked stunned suddenly feeling guilty for all the comments she had made to Lily's face and behind her back about the way she dressed.

"Didn't you notice how the dresses always came from the same shop or Lily's dress came form that shop too or how that shop _Paris étoiles de la nuit _was a very exclusive shop in Paris, France? Rose has never once in her life set foot in Paris."

"No," Dominique said, "we always just assumed that Rose knew someone or something like that."

"_Nope_ it was Lily the entire time." Lucy said.

Then before anyone could say anything else Rose walked out in the most horridly atrocious dress any of them had ever laid eyes on or would ever lay eyes on.

"I'm ready," Rose said as she walked into the center of the living room and twirled round for them all to see her dress.

As they left the apartment Amanda whispered to Austin and Raleigh, "I can't wait to read the headlines about her gown tomorrow _especially_ Irene Dugood article."

* * *

_June 24, Sydney, Australia_

Groaning Lily rinsed her mouth out and re-brushed her teeth for the second time that morning. Glancing up at the mirror she saw a freckled, almond shaped brown green eyed, pale faced redhead with dark circles under her eyes, and a rather large rounded middle looking back at her.

Groaning again she headed into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. Yesterday hadn't been all that amazing of a day and she had a feeling that today was going to be the same. Darning her mug she placed it in the sink before adding water and soap. Then she grabbed a travel mug and filled it to the brim whit hot water before adding a tea bag, milk, and sugar to the mix. Grabbing her wand she disapparated to the Ministry.

Around mid-morning there was a knock on her door. Looking up from the paper work she was doing she saw Sadie Mason sanding in the doorway.

"Hey, how are you feeling Sadie asked as she walked into Lily's office.

"Like I'm about to die. I can barely sit up straight let alone stand without feeling sick. I have no idea how I'm going to get through the meeting and presentation this afternoon.

"Still?" Sadie asked as she perched herself on the corner of Lily's oak desk.

"Yep. I thought morning sickness was suppose to go away after the first trimester."

"Some women suffer with morning sickness throughout their entire pregnancy."

"Great only four more months of feeling like this all day every day," Lily said in a sarcastically happy voice.

"I have some news that you might find a bit interesting."

"What?"

"Did you read the morning paper?"

"No. Why?"

"Here," Sadie said placing the front page of the _Daily Times_ on her desk.

Looking at the headline Lily's mouth dropped open. Written in big bold black lettering were seven words that made her stomach ache.

**YOUNGEST POTTER CHILD MISSING FROM COUSIN'S WEDDING!**

**BY JESSICA MIMS**

_On Sunday June 23, Rose Weasley wed Scorpius Malfoy, in what will soon become the most talked about social event of the season and it wasn't the ghastly dresses or both the bride and bridesmaids that stole the show and left the happy couple in the dust, but rather who was missing from the wedding party **and** the wedding itself._

_ Lily Luna Potter, the youngest and only daughter of war hero's Harry and Ginny Potter, wasn't it in attendance. This is perhaps the strangest thing to happen since Lily began work as a sales associate at a local positions shop._

_ "The fact that Lily wasn't Roses maid of honor is a shocking surprise. The cousins have been inseparable since they were little," a close family friend reveled._

_ A source close to the family, who wished to remain anonymous, told us that when she first became engaged to Scorpius, in April, Rose asked Lily to be her maid of honor, but Lily said no and stormed off. She's been missing ever since then and no one has seen or heard from her since then either._

_ These statements have left the wizarding world with more questions unanswered than answered. Why did Lily refuse to be her cousin's maid of honor? Is Lily really missing or is she just out of town for work? If the latter then when will she reappear in the public eye and why hasn't anyone seen or heard from her in over two months?_

"Sweet Merlin," Lily breathed as she finished reading the article and looked up at Sadie.

"Can you believe it? Little baby Potter's supposedly missing, oh how will the wizarding world ever survive." Sadie said in a mocking voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Lilly muttered still in a sort of daze after reading the article.

"Well I guess I had better get back to work. Bye Evans I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon."

"Sure. Bye Mason." Lily said as Sadie walked out of her office.

* * *

_July, London, England_

"Mr. Potter are the rumors true? Is Lily really missing?" A reporter called out to Harry as he pushed his way through the sea of people trying to get to his office.

"I've told you people before and I'll tell you again, but this is the last time I'm telling you. NO COMMENT!" Harry yelled as he slammed his office door in the reporter's face.

"Are you ever going to give them a statement," A young man's voice asked from behind Harry.

"Not until I absolutely have to Scorpius." Harry said as he sank down into the chair behind his desk. "How's married life treating you?" Harry added as he survived the young man staring out of his office window over the tops of his glasses and noted that Scorpius looked drained at ready to curse anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

"Horrible." Scorpius spat in a voice filled with hatred and anger.

Looking up at the tone of his voice Harry asked, the question he had been wanting to ask since April, a little over three months ago, "Why did you marry her?"

"She's pregnant," Scorpius whispered in a broken voice.

"Aw. You married Rose because she's pregnant and you walked away from the only woman you'll ever love."

"How could you possibly even know that," Scorpius asked in a stunned voice as he turned to look at Harry for the first time.

"You didn't give Rose your family's engagement ring."

"No. I didn't." Scorpius agreed as he turned his attention back to the window behind Harry.

"Is it safe to assume that you gave the ring to the woman you're in love with?"

"Yes."

"If it's meant to be it'll work out in the end Scorpius."

"I hope you're right. Oh Merlin I hope you're right Mr. Potter."

* * *

_August, London, England_

"Scorp," Albus Potter yelled to his friend and partner.

"What?" Scorpius asked he wasn't in the mood to talk to Albus right then he had a pile of paper work sitting on his desk that needed to be done before he left work to night and to make matters worse Amanda currently wasn't talking to him because he had told her he didn't like the fact that she was currently sleeping with James Potter.

"Rose. She was taken to St. Mungo's."

"Crap," Scorpius snarled under his breath thinking of the baby.

"Come on Dad told me to go with you."

"Who's with her now?" Scorpius asked as Albus grasped his upper arm, preparing to do side along apparition because he wasn't in any fit state to do it himself.

"James and Amanda," Albus replied just before he disapparated them to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries.

When they reached to hospital Albus pulled Scorpius up to the information desk. "Hi," he said to the witch behind the counter, "we're looking for Rose Malfoy. Could you tell us what floor she's on and the room number?"

"Just a moment," the witch said as she scanned through some papers, "aw here it is fifth floor room 520."

"Thanks," Albus said as he dragged Scorp up to the fifth floor.

Outside room 520 James and Amanda stood both looking worried, but auguring none the less.

"How the bloody hell is this my fault Potter?" Amanda snarled unaware of the fact that Albus and her brother were approaching them from behind.

"If the two of you hadn't been auguring and if you hadn't pushed her then none of this would have happened!"

"I DID NOT PUSH YOUR BLOODLY COUSIN POTTER!"

"YES YOU DID MALFOY!"

"WHY THE HELL IS YOU ENTIRE FAMILY SO SELFCENTERED? YOU ARE NOT GODIC'S GIFT TO THE WORLD NOR ARE YOU GOD'S GIFT TO WOMEN! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD THAT I…I…I COULD JUST PUNCH YOU SOMETIMES!"

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!"

"FINE THEN WERE OVER AND I HOPE YOUR BLOODLY COUSIN ROTS IN HELL WHERE SHE BELONGS!" Amanda yelled as she turned on her heel to go. She had taken a single step when she caught sight of her brother and Albus standing there.

"I swear on Merlin's grave Amanda if Rose losses our baby because of what you did I will never forgive you." Scorpius snarled as he stood toe to toe facing his sister.

Before Amanda could reply the door opened and the senior healer stepped out. "Mr. Malfoy we did everything we could. Your wife's going to be fine, but I'm sorry to say that she lost the baby."

"Can…can…I see her?" Scorpius asked not believing his ears.

"Of course. Go on in." The healer said as he gave Scorpius a small smile before heading down the hall to check on another patient.

"Scorie I'm so," Amanda said, but Scorpius cut her off.

"Don't. Just leave I don't want to talk you right now Amanda."

"I know, but I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Amanda asked praying he didn't say what she feared he would say.

"Just disappear from my life. I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again." Scorpius said as he turned his back to his sister and walked into his wife's hospital room.

Leaving a stunned James and Albus in the hallway for a few moments with a sobbing Amanda.

"Amanda," Albus started to say, but before he could say anything else Amanda had gone.

* * *

The knock on Kingsley's office door caused him to lose the train of thought he was having about a speech he had to make the next morning. "Come in," he called in his deep calming voice.

As the door opened a petite woman with shoulder length brown hair and piercing gold eyes with tiny flecks of gray in them walked in. Her piercing eyes, which were usually a light and gay were red and tear tracks could been seen on her pale cheeks.

"Amanda what's the matter my dear?" Kingsley asked as he stood and walked over to the young woman an arm dropping around her shoulders as he ushered her onto the black leather sofa along one of the walls in his office. Kneeling in front of her he tilted her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "What's happened?"

"Kingsley either send me somewhere else or I swear by Merlin that I'll quit _the S Double O A_ and then tell the papers all about it."

"Alright, alright there's no need to be hasty. I have a member of the _S Double O A_ currently stationed overseas and her boss was saying to me, just the other day, that he wouldn't mind having another member working for him. How does Sydney, Australia sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect as long as it gets me as far away from England." Amanda snapped thinking of the harsh words both her brother and James had said to her only an hour ago.

"Very well, can you be ready to leave by the end of the week?" Kingsley asked as he stood and moved to the side.

"Yes," Amanda said as she stood and walked to the door. Opening it she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Oh and Kingsley?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone where I've gone."

"I promise that I shalln't breathe a word to anyone about where you've gone Amanda."

"Thank you," and with that Amanda Ophelia Malfoy walked out of his office.

* * *

**A/N Review and let me know what you think. Also I should have the next chapter up by either the end of this week or the middle of next week.**


End file.
